Felicia (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'First Introduction:' "Oh! Are you the new kid who moved in recently?! I'm Felicia! Nice to meet you!☆" *'Morning:' "Mornin', player! ♪" *'Afternoon:' "Hey, player! Good afternoon!" *'Evening:' "Good evening. You seem in good spirits." *'Night:' "Whoa! Hi, player. Are you taking a break from work right now?" ' ' *'Favorite:' "Oooh! A Banana Split! My favorite food! Thank you!" *'Loved:' "Wow! Yay! I love it, player. Thank you." *'Liked:' "Yay, thanks!♪ I like this.♥" *'Neutral:' "Ah, thanks.♪" *'Disliked:' "Whoa! I dislike this! How awful!" *'Hated:' "Hey, meanie! Why would you give me this?" *'Horror:' "For me? What gives, player?! If you wanna fight, bring it on!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Thanks, player. I love getting birthday presents.♥" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "WAAAH! Who in the WORLD gave me such an awful gift like that?!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "You gave me a lot of gifts. I'll dump it elsewhere..." ' ' *'Black:' "I think it's important to try everything once!" *'Purple:' "How are you finding life here? I've been hearing a lot about you, player!" *'Blue:' "The Mayor manages the many things that help this town's development. He works hard, but it seems futile at times." *'Yellow:' "Dad tells me that I shouldn't fear failure! I think so too! It'll be alright. Failure isn't that big of a deal. ♪" *'Gold:' "I'm proud of my mom. She's pretty, kind, and intelligent.♫ She teaches me lots of useful things. ♪" *'Orange:' "My day feels incomplete if I don't see you at some point." *'Light Green:' "If our lives were a ship, I would call it LOVE FOREVER! ♥" *'Green:' "Love is all you need... stick with that crap and you'll do great!" *'Pink:' "You fill all the emptiness in my heart. I'm so thankful to have you in my life." *'Magenta:' "All my days with you are days worth living. I’ve forgotten what it feels like to live alone." *'Red:' "My permanent relationship status – taken forever by the most gorgeous man in this universe. Love ya!♥" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "I like the Spring. ♫ It's so calm." *'Late Spring:' "I don't know why but spring makes me sleepy." *'Early Summer:' "It's summer. The sun's rays are intense." *'Late Summer:' "Are you on summer vacation yet, player?" *'Early Fall:' "Everything's so orange and pretty this time of year. Let's go play outside!♪" *'Late Fall:' "Fall is a little bit perfect. Not too hot and not too cold!" *'Early Winter:' "The mountain is lonely in the winter. The animals are sleeping." *'Late Winter:' "It's already the end of winter. It went quickly." ' ' *'Sunny:' "Wow, what a dazzling sunny day! ♪" *'Cloudy:' "I don't mind cloudy days, but it's sunny here year-round." *'Rainy:' "It's rainy today. If it doesn't rain, that means big trouble." *'Snowy:' "Is it snowing outside? I bet it's cold. Brr!" ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "Our wedding day is almost close!♫ Are you ready to prepare for it?" *'Expecting a Child:' "I'm so unwell. I can't stay up any longer. Please don't overwork." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Having a child is great, but my happiness doesn't depend on it." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Last night I had a sweet dream about Child. I woke up smiling! ♥" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Sometimes I find myself getting totally lost in Child's eyes." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "I'll never forget the first time Child was born.♪" *'When the child grows up:' "Not to brag, but I'm totally going out with Child. Spread the word!" *'After Divorce:' "I flushed all my old photos of me and you. Harsh?" *'Before the Wedding:' "I heard about your engagement! Are you nervous?" *'Expecting a Child:' "How are you1 feeling? Better? Say something!" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations! Wish you endless love and boundless patience for making your new role as super parents a grand success! ☆" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Treat your child like a prince/princess. No roughing!" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Ahhh! Freaking out over here. So happy to see the baby.♫" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Doesn the child hurt himself/herself? ♪" *'When the child grows up:' "Child's face would make a great painting. If only I could paint!" *'After Divorce:' "He/She was never good enough for you anyway." 1. If the player is a boy, she will say "How is your wife feeling? Better? Say something!" instead. Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes